


Bow

by transboysora



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: (also barely), (barely sorry guys), (basically this is just like 750 words of nothing but its the first thing ive written in years), Episode: s02e06 All In, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, this was supposed to be fluffy but ended up vaguely sad and disjointed, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboysora/pseuds/transboysora
Summary: Based off that scene in All In wherein Mike is a total dork that can't tie a bow tie. Harvey helps. Sort of.





	Bow

“There. How’s that?” Mike drops his hands from the bow tie he’d been valiantly struggling with and licks his lips slightly, glancing over at Harvey and giving a small grin as he catches the exasperation on his partner’s face. _Success_.  


“Christ, kid, nobody ever teach you how to dress yourself properly?” Harvey shakes his head as he angles his knees toward Mike and leans in, eyes narrowing on the botched mess currently sitting around his neck. “You don’t need to answer that,” he says as Mike opens his mouth to give what would no doubt had been a lippy response that would likely have gotten anybody but Mike in trouble. The guy had a way of worming his way into Harvey’s heart, had planted a stubborn, _stubborn_ seed of fondness that he can’t seem to quell no matter how often he tries to tell himself that getting attached to Mike Ross was potentially the most damning thing he could do for either of them. He shakes his head slightly to rid himself of the thoughts and ignores the questioning eyebrow Mike raises at him in favor of tugging him closer (close enough for Harvey to feel short puffs of breath on his face now) by the tie on his neck and begins to unknot it.  


Mike swallows as Harvey’s hands (God, his _hands_ ) come into his direct line of sight and gives a near audible sigh as he resists the strong urge to lean into the contact, instead closing his eyes and breathing deeply to compose himself. It’s just Harvey ( _as if Harvey could ever be_ just _anything_ , his mind betrays) he should be able to deal with this by now.  


After less than a minute the cloth is hanging loosely around his neck and before Harvey can take his hands away Mike brings his own up to stop them, wrapping his fingers around Harvey’s wrists and leaning into the barely there press of fingertips against the side of his neck, shuddering just slightly and chancing a glance at the older man. Mike couldn’t exactly identify the emotion on Harvey’s face; it’s not angry, per se, though he did get the sense that he'd just crossed some sort of line.  


He opens his mouth again to say something, feeling the tension rise the longer his hands are just gripping, the longer he stares at his boss, the longer their breath mingles, the longer they simply _exist_ together. He’s interrupted once more, however, in a much more pleasant manner as he finds Harvey’s lips pressed almost harshly against his own as he pushes him back against the limo door. A gasp is torn out of his throat and by the time his brain has time to do anything more than think that Harvey _fucking_ Specter is kissing him he’s backed away so their knees aren’t quite touching and it’s ridiculous but Mike feels the loss deep in the pit of his stomach.  


Harvey would say he can’t believe that he just kissed Mike but if he were being honest with himself he’s more surprised he hadn’t slipped up sooner ( _and_ , he thinks with a humorless internal laugh, _that’s part of why this wouldn’t work. A kiss he desperately wanted was considered a mistake._ ) He takes a beat to indulge himself and watch a flustered, wide-eyed Mike before clearing his throat and reaching out to swiftly and mindlessly tie his associate’s bow tie securely around his neck, risking grazing the underside of Mike’s jaw with his knuckles as he pulls his hands away for his own sanity’s sake.  


“Uh,” Mike offers intelligently, mouth gaping. He closes his mouth and licks his lips (partially because his mouth felt too dry and partially in the hopes that maybe if he concentrated hard enough he’d be able to taste Harvey on them) as his eyes dart down to Harvey’s. “Are we-” _Going to talk about this? Going to kiss again? Ever going to be able to go back?_ None of these questions were voiced before Harvey shoots him the look that says he should be quiet if he knew what was good for him. Unfortunately Mike was never great at restraint, especially not when it came to Harvey. “You kissed me,” he states.  


“We are _not_ talking about this.” Harvey is all avoidance as he opens the door and climbs out of the car, leaving Mike no choice but to follow as he always inevitably did. Minutes later and it’s like nothing happened.  


Mike doesn’t catch Harvey staring at him periodically and Harvey doesn’t catch Mike looking at him as though he’d hung the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay for these 2 and haven't written anything properly in maybe 4 years. Have this small pile of garbage I cranked out. Reviews and criticism are welcome but I'm not expecting much so really anything is fine. Treat me gently tho if you do leave something thank you. P.S. I love the enablers that told me to write even if I think it's shit. my tumblr is bimikeross if you want ig? hmu there?


End file.
